The World of Two
by Fluffys-lover
Summary: Yaoi, if you don't like it, don't read it! The battle is over but thats not the end! Seph is looking for cloud so he can finish this once and for all, but he gets more then he bargained for! . please R&R XD


It was a great battle it and it was fought valiantly on the part of both men. Yet the had to be a victor... Cloud stood over his fallen opponent, blade in hand, and arm out stretched. "Come on. Do it." The man that lay before Cloud said. Cloud looked to his sword and at the man. "I... I can't. You were my hero, my savior." He looked away, and dropped his sword. "I just can't." He walked away, his eyes glistening in the dimming sunlight. The man struggled to sit up and stared at Cloud in awe. "I was right there..." He said to himself, and Cloud's image disappeared over the horizon. "Why!... Why didn't you! ..." He looked at his hands, at the blood. He blinked and saw five decades of spilled blood appear to him, he shook his head and it was gone. His hands had been cleared.  
  
Clouds' eyes grew moist, which he attributed to the sunlight. But he knew, he knew that what had happened shouldn't have. His hand came up to his eyes to wipe away years of pain and anger that came flooding towards him. He came to a riverbed and sat on the sand. He brought his sword to him, Sephiroth's blood glistening on its razor sharp blade. He tossed it aside and went to wash off this blood that dirtied his body and soul. Once he was 'clean', he picked up a rock and threw it with all his might. Hurling away years of trust and hope. He yelled out Sephiroth's name into the night and walked to his sword. He wet some cloth and started to clean of his blade, more tears falling from his already saddened eyes. Once it was clean, he looked into. His reflection showed and he blinked. Sephiroth was staring back. He gasped and threw the sword to the ground.  
  
Sephiroth sat in his room and thought to himself about the past happenings. "Why didn't he end it there? Why cause more pain. More suffering." He thought this way for many a night. Pictures from the great battle flashed in his mind, reminding him that Cloud had spared him. He was almost fully healed now and he really needed to get out of this old mansion so he went for a walk to clear his mind. Unfortunately that didn't work. Ever where he looked he saw the face of the boy who spared his life. "What is wrong with me? Why do I see him every where I look? Maybe it's a sign... Maybe I need to find him and finish this." With that he set out to find the boy who haunted him so.  
  
Cloud was just getting out of the shower when he heard a familiar voice, "Cloud? Are you home Cloud?" It was Tifa. Cloud wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the front entrance. "Yeah, I'm here, what do you want?" He asked in al flat toned voice. "Gods Cloud! I haven't seen you since the final battle, witch was like TWO years ago and that's how you greet me?" She shrieked. She looked him up and down. Wow, how much can one person change over a two-year period? She didn't know how, but he truly did look different. "Well, what do you want?" He stated again, a little more irritable this time. "I stopped by to see how you were doing these days. I'm worried about you, it that a bad thing?" Tifa gave the puppy dog eyes to Cloud, as if to say 'I know this will work, it always does' and she was right. "Fine! Fine. Come in."  
  
"So, what have you been up too lately Cloud?" Tifa asked in an almost too serious tone of voice. "What could I be up too. I mean really Tifa! What could I possibly be doing?" Cloud snapped back, angry that she had to bring up his social life, or lack there of. "Well..." She started in a more worried way. "People have been saying that they have seen him walking around." She looked at Cloud in a way that made him squirm. He regained his composer then stated, "Well that can't be possible," He got interrupted when Tifa but in. "Marlene saw him. She was so scared, it must have been him!" She started to cry. "What if he's out there? A- and what if he's after you... Cloud I just want you to be safe." Cloud placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder. "I'll be fine, now where did Marlene say she saw him?" Tifa explained everything, how Marlene came home in tears, about her claiming she saw Sephiroth and the whereabouts that the event had taken place. "So that's how it was. I don't want you to go looking for him Cloud. If anything you shouldn't have anything more to do with that horrible man, but I wanted to let you know that he might be out and about now." Tifa had stopped crying long before. Cloud gave her a nod and sent her on her way, even though she objected. "So, you have come back to end it... This time I won't spare you." Cloud thought aloud as he gathered his things that he needed for the long journey ahead.  
  
Sephiroth was still wandering aimlessly around trying to find the other man when he came upon the town of Wutai, it was a fairly small town compared to the much larger Midgar. "Maybe I'll find the boy here," Sephiroth said as he entered the little village. He walked up to all the towns folk and asked if the had ever seen someone with blond hair as wild as the sun, blue eyes deeper then the great ocean and the aura of an angel. Most thought he was talking about a woman at first, then he told them that the boy's name was Cloud. The villagers all nodded and smiled but when Sephiroth asked where the boy was, they all said they had not seen him in the longest time and went on with their daily tasks. "Damn! Will I never find him again! Wait one of his friends lives here, maybe I can ask her where he is. If I remember correctly, she isn't to loyal when it comes to a matter of money." Sephiroth went to find Yuffie, the ninja slash thief.  
  
Yuffie heard a knock at her front door, "Hold on I'm coming," She said in a singsong way from her spot in the basement. The knocking continued, "I said hang on, I'll be up in a minute." Yuffie was just going up the stairs when he heard the knocking sound again. She opened the door and in a very annoyed tone asked, "What!" Her eyes were shut so tight that she never noticed who was really standing in her doorway. "I was just wondering, if you might to as kind as to tell me where I can find a man by the name of Cloud Strife?" Sephiroth was amused with the young girl that was now flushed with a pink blush. Sephiroth took a step inwards and Yuffie took a step back, this was going to take awhile. 


End file.
